The invention relates to a latching device for a head restraint and a head restraint for a vehicle seat.
Vehicle seats with height-adjustable head restraints are known from the prior art, said head restraints being used, in particular, in a front region of a vehicle. In this case, the height-adjustable head restraint serves for the comfort of a vehicle occupant and for avoiding injuries in the event of accidents.
A head restraint for a vehicle seat is disclosed in DE 10 2005 017 580 B3, said head restraint comprising a head restraint body which is height-adjustable relative to a head restraint rod. For locking the head restraint body to the head restraint rod, a pivotably mounted and pretensioned locking element is provided, said locking element being able to be activated by an actuating element. To this end, the locking element engages in a notch of the head restraint rod.
DE 10 2005 033 343 B4 describes the aforementioned head restraint, wherein the head restraint rods are configured such that they permit a compensation of tolerances and/or errors.
A latching device with spring means and a head restraint with such a latching device is disclosed in DE 103 12 517 A1. The latching device is able to be adjusted relative to two retaining rods, wherein for the latching process the spring means cooperate with a plurality of recesses of the retaining rods. The latching of the retaining rods is able to be effected by a mechanical fixing of the spring means in a central region. Alternatively, the action of force on the spring means in the central region effects a latching of the two retaining rods.